


I Saw Juuse Kissing Santa Claus

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Nothing says Merry Christmas like porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: "Well, when you're done come up to our room. I have a surprise for you.""Oh?" Juuse asks, shivering when Pekka's lips brush the sensitive spot on the back of his neck. "What kind of surprise?" Pekka chuckles.If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He pulls away and playfully swats Juuse's ass before walking out of the room."You are so mean!" Juuse calls after him. He can hear Pekka's laughter as he disappears upstairs. Sighing softly, Juuse kneels on the floor and gets to work on organizing the gifts and bags. When he's done, he stands and heads up the stairs. When he gets to their bedroom, the door is closed. Juuse frowns. Their bedroom door is hardly ever closed. Confused, he knocks lightly on the door."Come in."Juuse slowly opens the door and steps inside, jerking to a halt when he gets his first glance of their room. Strands of white lights are hung around the room, twinkling and casting the room in an almost ethereal glow. As soon as his eyes land on Pekka, his jaw drops. Sitting on the edge of their bed is Pekka dressed in a Santa suit, white beard and all.





	I Saw Juuse Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thank yous to my soul mate, [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose), for giving me the idea for this fic and helping me get it just right. I love ya, babe! XOXO
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

Juuse curses softly as he juggles the heavy shopping bags in his hands while trying to fit his key in the lock. Since they had a couple of days off between games, Juuse figured it would be smart to go ahead and get some of the Christmas shopping done before they had to go back on the road. When he had asked if Pekka wanted to come, Pekka told him he was going to stay home and put up their tree and other decorations. 

Right as he manages to get the key in, the front door swings open causing him to yelp in surprise and stumble backward.

"Easy there," Pekka says putting a hand on Juuse's shoulder to keep him upright. Juuse gets his bearings and looks up at Pekka with a pout. 

"You scared me, Daddy!" 

Pekka chuckles and takes some of the bags out of Juuse's hands. "Sorry. I heard your car in the driveway so I thought I'd come help." Juuse purses his lips, trying not to smile and failing at it. He giggles and pushes past his lover. 

"I'll let it go this time. Next time, I won't be so forgiving."

"Yes, dear," Pekka chuckles. He kicks the door shut and takes a couple of bags from Juuse. "Where are you wanting these?" 

"Uh, I guess the living room for now. I'll separate everything and then work on wrapping them tomorrow." The two of them walk into the living room and set the bags down next to the Christmas tree. Once his hands are free Pekka comes up behind Juuse and wraps his arms around him. 

"Well, when you're done come up to our room. I have a surprise for you." 

"Oh?" Juuse asks, shivering when Pekka's lips brush the sensitive spot on the back of his neck. "What kind of surprise?" Pekka chuckles.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He pulls away and playfully swats Juuse's ass before walking out of the room.

"You are so mean!" Juuse calls after him. He can hear Pekka's laughter as he disappears upstairs. Sighing softly, Juuse kneels on the floor and gets to work on organizing the gifts and bags. When he's done, he stands and heads up the stairs. When he gets to their bedroom, the door is closed. Juuse frowns. Their bedroom door is hardly ever closed. Confused, he knocks lightly on the door. 

"Come in."

Juuse slowly opens the door and steps inside, jerking to a halt when he gets his first glance of their room. Strands of white lights are hung around the room, twinkling and casting the room in an almost ethereal glow. As soon as his eyes land on Pekka, his jaw drops. Sitting on the edge of their bed is Pekka dressed in a Santa suit, white beard and all. Swallowing hard, he steps further into the room and asks, "Pekka? What...what is all this?" 

"Have you been a good boy this year, Juuse?" Pekka asks ignoring Juuse's query. When Juuse doesn't answer, he gently pats his lap. "Come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas." 

Juuse blinks several times before snapping out of his stupor and slowly crossing the room until he's standing in front of Pekka. With a smirk, he reaches down and gently tugs on the fake beard Pekka is wearing. "No offense but you look ridiculous in this." 

Pekka's eyes twinkle brightly. "I thought you liked when I had a beard." 

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Juuse replies, letting his hand drop. "I'll play along if you take that stupid thing off. I'd much rather see your face without that thing on your face." 

Chuckling, Pekka takes the beard and hat off and tosses them aside. He then grabs Juuse by the hips and tugs him down onto his lap. "Now, where were we?" He pretends to think this over before grinning. "Ah, yes. Have you been a good boy, Juuse?" 

Juuse smirks. "Actually, Santa. I've been very naughty." Pekka gasps, feigning disappointment. 

"Say it isn't so!" 

"It's true," Juuse replies before leaning in and whispering into Pekka's ear. "You see, Santa, the other night while my boyfriend was picking up dinner, I jerked off in our bed and came without his permission." 

Pekka narrows his eyes. "Did you now?" Juuse nods, his smirk getting wider. 

"I did. And you know what? I liked disobeying my daddy." 

"Did you really do that, Juuse?" Pekka asks, breaking character. When Juuse only grins in response, he growls, "On your knees." 

Juuse's eyes darken with arousal as he stares at Pekka. Licking his lips, he slips to the floor, kneeling in front of him. Looking up at Pekka with an innocent smile, he sweetly asks, "Am I getting a lump of coal for being a naughty boy?"

Pekka reaches out and loosely grips Juuse's chin, a wicked grin coming across his face. "I have a different punishment in mind, baby."

Juuse bites back a moan, his cock twitching in his jeans at the seductive look in Pekka's eyes. Swallowing hard, he asks, "Y-you do?" Pekka smirks and gets to his feet. 

"Stay there and don't move." He gently runs his fingers through Juuse's hair before walking out of the room. Juuse curls his hands into fists and forces himself to remain still. The urge to reach down and adjust himself is strong but he keeps his hands at his sides.

A few minutes later, Pekka comes back in. Glancing at him, Juuse notices a long strand of bright red ribbon. "Daddy? What's that for?" he asks, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"Take your clothes off," Pekka replies as he sits back down on the edge of the bed. Juuse slowly gets to his feet and peels his clothes off one layer at a time. When he's completely bare, Pekka motions him closer. "Now, turn around and put your hands behind your back." 

"Yes, daddy," Juuse murmurs as he does what he's asked. As the ribbon is being wrapped around his wrists, a soft kiss is pressed to the base of his spine. His eyes flutter closed at the touch and a deep flush spreads across his face. It had been a while since they've played like this and just the thought of the last time sends a frisson of lust to shoot up his spine. 

Pekka quickly ties Juuse's hands together, leaving enough slack for him to escape from his bindings if he needs to. When he's done, he smacks Juuse's ass. "Now, get back on your knees." 

Juuse yelps, the stinging from the slap causes his cock to jerk in response. Behind him, he can hear Pekka chuckling. "Liked that, did you?" he asks before bringing his hand down hard on Juuse's ass again. 

"Y-yes, daddy," Juuse pants while trying to ignore the throbbing of his cock. His ears perk at the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Turning his head, he looks over his shoulder and watches with bated breath as Pekka pulls himself out of the red velvet pants he's wearing. Licking his lips, he asks,

"May I turn around now, daddy? Please?"

Pekka smiles. "Since you asked so nicely, you may." Juuse slowly turns back around and, keeping his eyes on Pekka's, sinks back down onto the floor. His gaze drops to Pekka's lap and he finds himself unconsciously leaning forward, trying to get closer to his lover. 

"Did I say you could move?"

He jerks back and looks back up at Pekka with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, daddy." Pekka gently caresses Juuse's cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Do you know why you're being punished?"

"Because I came without your permission," Juuse answers. Goosebumps erupt all over his body and he shivers from both cold and arousal. Pekka reaches out and pinches one of Juuse's nipples making his lover groan softly and lean into the touch. Dropping his gaze, Pekka looks down at Juuse's cock and watches it flex when he pinches Juuse's other nipple. He rolls it causing Juuse to arch underneath his touch, the tilt of his smooth pale skin sending a flash of hot lust to course through Pekka's veins.

"D-daddy." A low whine slips from Juuse's lips as his eyes dart from Pekka's cock back up to his eyes. "Can I-?"

"No." A look of dismay comes across Juuse's face. Pekka shakes his head and sits back, wrapping a hand around himself and starts to slowly jerk himself off. "Your punishment is to watch me get off and if you're a good boy, maybe I'll let you come afterward." Juuse's bottom lip juts out.

"But, daddy-"

"Juuse," Pekka says, a tone of warning in his voice. Juuse clamps his mouth shut and drops his gaze to the floor. 

"Sorry, daddy," he murmurs. Pekka reaches out and slips his fingers beneath Juuse's chin tilting his head back until their eyes meet. 

"It's okay, baby. Perhaps this will teach you not to be naughty when I'm not here." 

Juuse nods, the corners of his lips curling up in a smile. Pleased, Pekka drops his hand from Juuse's face and sits back. Keeping his eyes on Juuse's, he palms his cock before wrapping his fingers around it and began to slowly stroke himself. Juuse stares unblinkingly, watching Pekka's hand move up and down his shaft, his fingers smearing precome with each slow pass. He digs his fingernails into the palms of his hands as he holds himself still.

Pekka continues to stroke himself, watching the way Juuse's body shakes with pent-up arousal. His eyes skim down the length of Juuse's body as it lands on the young man's cock bobbing in between his legs. Pekka licks his lips as he watches Juuse's cock ooze pre-cum over his abdomen and he fists himself harder, causing a groan to escape him as he pushes himself close to the edge. Just as he feels himself right on the brink he holds fast at the base of his cock, holding himself back from coming just yet. 

His breath comes in heavy pants and watches as Juuse's body leans close, but Pekka gives Juuse one look and the young man is back to whining as he tries to hold himself back. After a moment once he feels back under control he returns back to stroking himself, pre-cum used as his lube as he jerks himself off. He thumbs right underneath the head of his cock where Pekka knew his body jerk with pleasure. Pekka continues this play of edging himself right at the brink leaning himself forward, close to coming onto the young man's body before pulling himself back and stopping himself from doing so too quickly. 

"Daddy, please," he whimpers. His hips jerk forward, his cock which is hard and leaking profusely seeking friction and finding none. "I want to see you come."

Pekka growls softly as he moves his hand over his cock faster. Right when he's on the edge once again, this time he grabs Juuse by the hair, pulling him forward and then allows himself to finally come, but this time he does so all over Juuse's face. Juuse's eyes flutter shut and groans loudly with each shot of come splashing on his face, some landing in his open mouth. 

When he opens his eyes, he sees Pekka staring at him, panting. Giving him a mischievous grin, Juuse slowly licks the come from his lips, humming contentedly. Before he can blink, Pekka is hauling him to his feet and manhandling him onto his lap. 

"Can I come now, daddy?" he asks as he rolls his hips, rubbing his leaking cock against the velvet coat Pekka wears. 

"Not just yet. Since you came without my permission you're not allowed to come until I say so." Pekka replies ducking his head down to suck a mark on Juuse's neck. "This is a punishment, remember?" he murmurs against Juuse's skin. 

Juuse moans wantonly when Pekka slips his hand between their bodies and his long fingers wrap around Juuse's throbbing cock. The need to come is strong and it takes everything in him to keep it at bay. Juuse presses his forehead against Pekka's and watches Pekka's hand moving over his cock, stroking him the way he likes. Right as he's on the brink of coming, Pekka lets go. Juuse bites back his groan of disappointment as he's forced back from the edge.

Knowing Juuse's body well, he waits just long enough for Juuse to regain his composure before taking him in his hand once more and jerking him off, teasing Juuse with the promise of letting him come before denying him once more. Tears of frustration prick at Juuse's eyes after the fifth time Pekka moves his hand away. His cock, steadily leaking precome, is throbbing almost to the point of pain. "Please! Please, daddy! I'm sorry I was naughty! Please, just let me come!" He whimpers, his voice cracking on the last word. 

Pekka's eyes soften and he presses a soft kiss onto Juuse's forehead which is coated in a thin sheen of sweat. "Go on, baby. Come for me," he murmurs as he begins moving his hand over Juuse's cock. Juuse trembles on top of him, babbling in a mixture of English and Finnish with each passing of Pekka's hand. It only takes a couple of strokes before Juuse tucks his face into the crook of Pekka's neck and comes with a long drawn out moan, his release soaking into the fabric of the Santa outfit. 

As he's coming down, Pekka murmurs soft praises and rubs Juuse's back. When the shuddering begins to ease, he reaches down and carefully unties the ribbon around Juuse's wrists and massages the feeling back into them. 

"Well, that was a new one," Juuse pants once his ability to speak returns, giggling breathlessly. 

"What's so funny?" 

Juuse lifts his head, a huge grin on his face as he brings his arms up and wraps them around Pekka's neck. "I'm not going to be able to look at Santa Claus the same ever again. Jerk." 

Pekka smirks and ruffles Juuse's hair. "Does this mean you want me to get rid of the suit?"

"Don't you dare!" They burst into laughter before collapsing back onto the bed, exchanging lazy kisses beneath the twinkling lights hanging around the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved and very much appreciated as they help to feed the muse. Thanks for reading!


End file.
